


Seashell

by TotallyNotKitty



Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative ending to the Second Giant War, Bill imprisons Percy, Brainwashing, Bubble Prison, Don't worry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mentions of BillDip/Bipper, Percy becomes kind of like Bill's pet, Percy goes crazy without Bill, Protective Bill Cipher, Sub Percy, but I update fairly often, like Mabel's bubble prison, lol super cliché, lol that's a lie, no one dies, or something idk, past percabeth, some short chapters, submissive percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotKitty/pseuds/TotallyNotKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaea makes a deal with the one and only Bill Cipher. What's the deal about? Well, let's just say Gaea won't have to worry about a certain son of Poseidon getting in her way. Bill has got her covered now.</p>
<p>Maybe a little <em>too</em> covered.</p>
<p><strong>(</strong> Previously titled "Sea Prince's Prison" <strong>)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Antagonists Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3, so please excuse me if I made any errors with the HTML or something else.

# Sea Prince's Prison

### Prologue

" _Oh, Gaeaaaaaaa..._ "

A light, sing-song voice echoed throughout the cave, calling for Mother Earth. Said Primordial was currently preparing for the final attack on Camp Half-Blood; the attack when she'd awaken.

Gaea knew exactly who's voice it was, and exactly what they were.

Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon.

" _Dream Demon, I presume you are here to make a deal?_ " Her lips did not move, but her voice was clear, resonating through the earth.

The yellow isosceles triangle cackled. "Right you are, Earthy!"

'Earthy' sighed in annoyance. " _Do not call me that._ "

"Oh, but see," The demon began in an ominous tone. "You'll let me call you _whateeever_ I want in about... Hmm, let's see..." He tapped his chin (or at least where a chin might be on a _triangle_...), pondering. "Nine point thirty-seven seconds? Yeah, that seems right!"

Gaea wouldn't admit it, but she was curious. " _And why is that?_ "

"I want to make a deal, and it involves imprisoning Percy Jackson."

The Earth Primordial shook her head disappointingly. " _That boy cannot be trapped or contained. I have tried. He always seems to defeat all odds and do the impossible._ " Her words were unmistakably coated in rage, but there was a hint of fondness.

"But what if I told you I _could_ contain him?"

" _I would be impressed._ "

The dream demon held out his hand, which ignited in blue flames. "So, deal, or no deal?"

" _Ah, ah, ah,_ " Mother Earth tutted. " _You have not explained my end of the deal._ "

Bill's triangular form flickered to a dangerous red for a split second, but he quickly switched back to his normal yellow color. "Oh, yes. Your end of deal." His voice was low with a hidden undertone of mischievousness. Suddenly, his eye lit up with outlandish excitement. "All I want, Gaea, is some company. The young demigod will be great company for me while I've got him _imprisoned._ " If Gaea had questioned why he made air quotes, she would've forced Bill to 'spill the beans' as Shooting Star would say.

But she didn't. Bill wouldn't say it aloud, but it was shocking how trusting the great Mother Earth was.

Gaea nodded agreeably, slowing raising a delicate porcelain hand. " _Okay, demon. I abide to your terms._ " Bill couldn't help but notice how, for once, someone addressed him as a demon without saying it in disgust.

Bill's eye (somehow) grinned and threw out his hand once more. Almost immediately it burst into a familiar blue flame. "So, deal it is?"

The demon's hand gripped the Primordial's firmly. " _Deal._ "

Bill's eye-grin morphed into a devilish smirk. _Oh, Gaea,_ He thought, _You don't know what you've just done._

_You've given me the perfect mate._

ψ


	2. Stealing 17 Year Olds From Their Cabin Is Perfectly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill steals one of the most prized possessions of Camp Half-Blood: Percy flippin' Jackson.

It was 2:04 A.M. when a dream demon arrived on Camp Half-Blood's grounds. Everyone was asleep, including the camp's night owl, Nico Di Angelo. In Cabin 13, a certain son of Apollo had his arms wrapped securely around the son of Hades.

The triangular dream demon floated around the demigods' camp until he reached a distinct cabin with seashells and coral spread throughout the outer walls.

Oh, yes. This was definitely where the young hero was.

Bill drifted inside the cabin, his yellow glow as the only light. Upon coming inside, he heard soft snoring belonging to a lump wrapped in aqua colored blankets. The demon came closer to the blue bed, examining the said lump's face.

Boy, he was a beauty.

His dark, messy hair, sun-kissed skin, high cheekbones, a strong jaw, long, ebony lashes fluttering open to frame his memorizing sea green orbs...

Wait, what?

The son of Poseidon's lush, pink lips were parted slightly, his dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His oceans of eyes were unfocused, seemingly dazed.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his stupor, blinking repeatedly (and quiet adorably, in Bill's opinion.) "What're you?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

Bill couldn't risk telling the boy any information for the sake of his perfected plan. So, he did the smart and logical thing. With a simple snap of his stick fingers, the demigod gave a small sigh as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. The blankets and covers unraveled themselves from the Sea Prince, revealing a lean swimmer's build. ' _Not very shocking,_ ' Bill thought, ' _considering who this kid's parent is._ '

The demigod's body steadily rose a few inches, levitating over the bed. His arms dangled loosely at his sides, while his legs were as stiff as a board. Before snapping his fingers once more, Bill sneaked another peak at the gorgeous boy. Everything about him was serene, every muscle relaxed as if he had no qualms about the world he lived in.

' _Little hero, you don't know how special you are. One in a billion. You managed to steal a_ demon's _heart._ '

And then the demon and the demigod were gone in one poof of golden smoke.

ψ


	3. The Demon Gives The Half God A Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for the long-ish wait!

Percy awoke to the sound of metal clanking.

Overwhelmed by confusion and curiosity, he blinked his eyes repeatedly, forcing himself to wake up. His blurred vision slowly focused as his left hand rose to rub his eyes.

At least, he _tried_ to rub his eyes.

Percy's brain worked sluggishly, clouded with sleep. Something was squeezing his wrist. He tried to lift his hand once more.

Why wasn't his hand moving? Tug. His hand still refused to move, strangely giving off a rattling noise.

 _What_? What was wrong with his hand?

The son of Poseidon tilted his head to his left side, glancing at his arm.

Oh. That makes so much more sense.

Turns out, Percy's hands were cuffed in metal shackles connected to the wall by a large, bright blue chain. The chain shone beautifully in the room (which Percy had yet to see) as if it had just been polished.

' _Hmm, admiring a chain that's restraining me._ ' Percy mused, shrugging. ' _Maybe I'm finally losing my mind._ '

By now, his head was cleared of sleep. The green eyed demigod lifted his head to take in his surroundings.

He kneeled on rectangular burgundy carpet sprawled out on mahogany tiles. The walls were a replica of the floor, besides the fact they gradually slanted at the top. The structure was similar to a pyramid. Across the room was an ornate bronze fireplace. The flames within glowed softly, lighting the room with a warm orange color.

And then, something moved. Something _dark_.

Percy's eyes darted around the room, searching for the moving creature.

"Hiya, kid!"

An energetic voice snapped through the silence. Percy's head shot up, examining the owner of the surprisingly bright voice.

A man- young man stood in front of the fireplace, arms behind his back. A slim, black top hat rested on his tousled golden-blonde hair. The hat sat at an odd angle, closer to his ear than the top of his head. One of his eyes was hidden behind an eyepatch. The other visible eye was rimmed with eyeliner. His pupils were elongated, almost catlike, and his irises were (as much as Percy hated to admit) a beautiful gold. His dark eyelashes seemed to be unbelievably long, but added to his mischievous look.

He wore a yellow button-up vest with a collar, along with a small, black tie. Over the vest was an overcoat so long, the ends drug on the tiles. Strangely, on both the lower parts of the vest and overcoat was a brick-like pattern, similar to a the blocks of a pyramid.

All in all, he was attractive. Hot, even. But he certainly didn't seem threatening to Percy (for some odd reason.)

Percy shook his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed wearily. "Who are you?"

The non-intimidating blonde have a low bow, his top hat still stuck on his head somehow. "Bill Cipher, dream demon." He grinned, showcasing his pearly white teeth.

"You kidnapped me, didn't you?"

Cipher's grin stretched unbelievable wide. "Yep!"

Percy tilted his head curiously, some pieces of unruly raven hair falling into his eyes. "And you work for Gaea?" Everything about the demigod radiated _seriously?_

The demon (honestly, he didn't look like a demon at all) hummed. "Well, not exactly. I'm just doing a little favor for her. And this favor's got it's perks." The corner's of his lips quirked upwards as his one visible eye glazed over in thought.

The son of Poseidon shook his arms, rattling the glowing chains. "I'm going to get out of here. One way or another." He stated firmly. "I've literally been through hell and back. A prison owned by a demon isn't going to stop me."

Bill's feet rose from the ground, levitating only slightly. He floated over to the restrained demigod and descended once he was a foot away. He kneeled too, staring Percy dead in the eye. "Hey now," A small grin set his face. "Don't think of this as a prison."

Percy broke eye contact with the demon and scoffed. "And how do I not think of this as a prison when I'm literally chained to a wall?"

Bill's grin abruptly morphed into a frown, either in concentration or dislike, Percy couldn't tell. And suddenly, a tan hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look up into a golden eye. The captive demigod jerked backwards, attempting to twist out of Bill's grip. In response to his rebellion, Bill dug his nails into the skin, causing Percy's mouth to open in a silent cry at the unbelievably sharp pain. His nails were no longer than a millimeter, how in Hades did they dig in so hard?!

Bill ( _thankfully_ ) retracted his nails, his grip easing. His index finger slowly made it's way to the younger's lips, softly brushing over them. Whether it was purposeful or not, the action tickled Percy's lips, causing them to twitch slightly. Bill smirked, eye flicking up from his pink lips to his sea green eyes. "Does that tickle, Seashell?"

That was enough for Percy to ignore the itch on his lips. "Uh, excuse me? _Seashell_?" He spluttered, eyes widened noticeably.

"It's the nickname I gave you. Get used to it, Seashell. You're with me now."

"Uh, what-"

Bill silenced him by placing his fingers on the demigod's temples. His eye began to glow a bright yellow, while his fingertips glowed the same color as the chains. Percy's eyes promptly rolled into the back of his head, showing neither his pupils or irises; just milky white. Shortly after, both his eyes and Bill's eye began to glow neon blue.

And then the demon and the half god ignited in white flames. And in a matter of seconds, the fierce flame consumed the whole room.


End file.
